


Going down

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [24]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in a stuck elevator between two people stays in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going down

The Doctor jammed a finger furiously on the down button. Tapping his foot impatiently he called out to Clara. ‘Are you coming? The elevator is almost here! We’ll miss the start of the show!’

‘I’m coming! I’m coming!’ Clara was closing the TARDIS door behind her as he other hand held the black silk shawl over her bare shoulders. It was a rare occasion for the Doctor to be in his tux and she had taken the chance to wear a clingy, black evening dress and heels. 

The elevator arrived and the Doctor held the door open with his arm as Clara preceded him into the car. ‘If we’re late it’s your fault for thinking we needed to be all formal. It’s going to be all dark once the show starts.’ He grumbled and pulled at the collar of his shirt. Clara had decided that he hadn’t tied his cravat properly and had re-done it tighter. He did agree in his head only that she did look good in the dress especially her behind. 

The doors closed on them and he immediately jammed hard a number of times at the down button for the ground floor where the theatre was located. 

‘You could have landed the TARDIS on the ground level, Doctor.’ Clara rolled her eyes at his impatience. 

‘I told you, they’re strict about recording devices. The TARDIS is one big data recorder with all the sensors and scanners. I want to see the show, not get banned.’ The Doctor played with his collar again. The floor numbers were crawling lower. Clara used the mirrored walls (why were all elevators made with mirrored walls, she thought to herself) to check her hair and dress were in order. 

‘Stop tugging at your cravat, Doctor. If I have to re-tie it again you will not be able to breathe easily.’ Clara told him sharply. 

‘I already can’t breathe easily.’ He grumped at her. 

The lights in the car flickered and then there was a loud grinding noise. With a rough jerking motion the car went dark briefly before an emergency light came on. The Doctor caught Clara in his arms. She was too unsteady in her heels with the rough rocking about of the car. 

‘No!’ Clara groaned. ‘We can’t be stuck in here! We’ll miss the show!’ 

‘We won’t miss the show. I’ll fix this quick enough.’ The Doctor began to pat the jacket of his tux and then grimaced. 

Clara watched in despair. ‘You left the sonic in your other jacket, didn’t you?’

‘I ah.. well.. that is.. ‘ The Doctor looked uncomfortably at Clara and then flashed a quick smile at her. ‘I don’t necessarily need a sonic to get us out of this.’ He looked up at the escape hatch and peered at it. No handles or levers that he could see. The button panel became his next focus and then he grimaced again. There was only an emergency call button. The Doctor, getting annoyed now, began to stomp his feet on the floor to see if there was maybe an escape door on the floor of the car and then gave up. ‘Well, ah, Clara…’

‘No sonic. You can’t get the escape door open and there’s none on the floor.’ Clara had watched him closely. ‘Which leaves the emergency call button.’

‘Ah, yes.’ He scratched his forehead. ‘We may have to answer some questions as to why we’re in an elevator that’s meant to not be in use after hours.’

‘Next time maybe park on ground level and we take a cab?’ Clara said.

‘Maybe.’ The Doctor sighed as his long finger stabbed the emergency call button and then his mouth dropped. There was no response. It was lit up but no answer. It began to just blink steadily as if waiting for something to happen.

‘Seriously?’ Clara asked at the sight of the slow blinking light. ‘No one is on call for an emergency?’

‘The building is shut down except for the theatre level. It’s after hours.’ The Doctor shrugged and then made some mental calculations. ‘Morning is in 11 hours. They’ll be manned again then and they’ll figure out that it’s jammed mid-floor then.’

‘11 hours!?!’ Clara shivered. The Doctor slipped off his jacket and slipped it around her shoulders. 

‘The show is over-rated anyway. We can have a nice quiet chat instead!’

Clara groaned and decided to get comfortable for the long wait for rescue. She slipped off her heels and, with his help, she sat against the wall of the elevator. The Doctor sat down beside her and began to chatter about anything that came to mind. 

A few hours passed with the Doctor regaling Clara with stories of adventures and planets. Clara was getting bored. It hadn’t taken long for him to take off his cravat and loosen the buttons of his waist coat. As the time passed the elevator got warmer from the trapped heat of their bodies. There was little circulation and soon Clara was handing him back his jacket. Next, her shawl got folded up and laid to the side as well. By this time, the Doctor felt his own back getting a bit sweaty and he had taken off his waist coat and loosened his belt. 

‘Doctor?’ Clara asked, wondering what he was up to.

‘It’s warm in here. Just getting more comfortable.’ The belt came off and he got his shirt untucked. He sighed happily. ‘How you doing?’  
‘I’m quite warm, thanks.’ Clara said, wishing she had the option of losing a few layers but she only had the tight, clingy dress and very little on underneath. Why had she thought to go for sexy and leave off undergarments tonight? Even the thought of exchanging her dress for just her shawl felt too hot. 

More time passed and the white shirt the Doctor wore was starting to get stained with sweat. Clara had started to use her shawl to wipe sweat off her face. ‘Are you sure there’s nothing you can do?’ Clara asked again. 

‘Nothing.’ The Doctor shrugged and glared at the blinking light as they waited for some emergency response. ‘Stuck for another 7 hours at worst.’

‘7 hours.’ Clara sighed. ‘I can’t last that long, Doctor. It’s too hot.’

‘Let me try and see if I can open the vent a bit more at least.’ The Doctor stood and tried to stretch up to the vent to see if there was a way to increase the airflow. ‘Clara, there is a little flap up there but I can’t reach it.’

‘If you lift me up could I reach it?’ Clara asked, desperate.

‘You should. It’s only a small flap.’ The Doctor helped her to her feet and then swallowed hard as she hitched up her dress for some mobility. He tried not to stare at her rear as he lifted her up. She managed to reach the flap and fiddled with it a moment. It opened a little more and there was a little more airflow but not much. ‘That’s as much as we’ll get, Doctor. A little bit anyway.’

‘Good.’ The Doctor looked up and caught a glimpse of more of Clara’s thigh than he expected in the mirrors. Clara began to tap his shoulder.

‘You can help me down now, Doctor.’

‘Oh! Sorry!’ He shook his head clear and helped her back to her feet. The glimpse of her thigh was enough to set him off though and he felt the stirring in his groin. He swallowed hard and tried to think of anything except her. She broke into his thoughts and asked him to help her sit back down. She gripped his hand and he helped her sit back down, trying to not stare at how her dress hitched up and she straightened it to rest above her knees. With her legs stretched out and slightly apart to get some sort of cooling air on her hot skin, the Doctor felt himself flush and he quickly stripped out of his shirt to try and cool off himself. 

Clara watched with an arched eyebrow at how quickly he stripped out of his shirt. He held it for her to take it. ‘You can use that instead of your shawl.’

‘Oh, thanks!’ Clara held it in her hand and then watched him slide down the wall to sit again. He coughed slightly but she thought nothing of it. His eyes began to dart around the car to avoid looking straight ahead. He wondered if she knew that he could see up her dress the way she had her dress hitched up and legs slightly apart. He tried to cross his legs to hide his growing problem. He lost it when Clara raised one leg and her dress slid even further up . She didn’t even realise it as she was using his shirt to wipe sweat off her forehead. When she lowered the shirt, Clara got a glimpse of the strained look on his face. ‘Are you okay?”

‘Fine! Fine! Absolutely fine!’ The Doctor croaked, looking frantically away from the reflected image of her open crotch. 

‘You’re not okay. I can tell.’ Clara turned towards him, finally closing her legs. ‘What’s wrong.’

‘Nothing,’ He denied.

‘No, that’s not the tone of someone who is fine. Is it the airflow?’

The Doctor gulped as he was now getting a good look down her cleavage thanks to the way she was sitting and turned towards him.

‘Doctor..’ Clara began to threaten him. 

He coughed. ‘Nothing, Clara.’ He looked straight ahead again and folded his hands tightly over his bulging crotch. ‘Maybe you should have a nap.’

‘No way I could sleep in this dress or in this heat.’ Clara sat back against the elevator wall, once more her legs apart to try and stay cool. ‘How much longer?’

‘Another six hours.’ The Doctor groaned. ‘Far too long.’ His eyes were drawn once more to the reflected image of her thighs. All he could think of was how badly his groin was aching now with no relief in sight at all. Just more temptation. 

It was only another 30 minutes later that Clara shifted and her dress rode up further. He had been surreptitiously looking at her and trying very hard to discretely relieve some of the strain on the one muscle in particular. The Doctor audibly groaned at the flash of her full crotch.

‘Doctor?’ Clara furrowed her brows and looked over at him. It was then that she noticed his hands on his crotch and how the one resting directly on his crotch was moving rhythmically. ‘Doctor! What are you doing?’

Embarrassed, he stopped what he was doing. ‘Nothing.’ He sounded sheepish.

‘Were you??’ She asked without asking.

‘No!’ His eyes went wide, hoping she would buy his denial. 

‘You were!’ She accused. 

He flushed bright red. ‘Wasn’t!’

‘You were! How dare you!’

‘How dare I?’ He blinked furiously. ‘This isn’t my fault!’

‘No? It’s your hand on your groin!’ 

‘Well, if you’d not spent the past hour flashing your bits in the mirror at me!’ He pointed at the mirror and the still obvious view he had in the mirror of her crotch.

‘I have not been..’ Clara looked at the mirrored wall in the direction he was pointing and she started to blush bright red herself. ‘OH!’ She slammed her legs shut. ‘I didn’t realize!’ 

‘I did!’ The Doctor groaned. 

‘Oh my.’ Clara looked embarrassed and then, giggled nervously. ‘How much longer do we have to wait?’

‘At least five more hours.’ He sighed.

‘Five hours. You and me, trapped here together. Alone.’

‘Clara?’ His tone was curious.

‘We could make it worth the wait.’ Clara hinted.

‘Clara!’

‘Well. Why not?’

‘I thought.. .’ The Doctor swallowed hard. 

‘We are both adults.’

‘We are.’ The Doctor concurred. 

‘And you are in a state.’

‘I am.’ He agreed with her again.

‘What happens in an elevator can always stay in an elevator.’ She hinted to him even as she turned towards him and casually laid her hand on his thigh.

‘Clara…’ The Doctor groaned at her touch. ‘We really shouldn’t…’

‘It’s a long wait. You’re probably in a bad way. And really, I’d rather not be in this dress any longer. I’m absolutely roasting in it.’ Clara’s hand slid up his thigh to brush against his long fingers. ‘Help me out of this dress, Doctor.’ She shuffled around until her back was to him. The zipper of the dress was drawing him to it like a moth to the flame. He reached over and began to lower it. In the mirrored wall, he watched her lower the front of her dress to expose her pert breasts. 

‘Clara, you’re…’ He couldn’t speak any more as the dress fell down to her waist, leaving her naked from there up. She gripped his knee to help herself off and as she did so, the dress fell in a puddle of fabric at her feet and he looked up at her naked body. Instinctively he licked his lips at the sight. Her next move surprised him as she straddled his thighs and ran her hands over his chest. ‘Clara.’ He breathed her name and then was silenced by her lips on his, their kiss slow at first but growing in passion. The Doctor ran his hands down her smooth back to her buttocks, cupping the soft flesh in his large hands to guide her closer to his body. She moved over him and ground lightly against his bulging erection. 

As his lips moved down from her lips to her breasts, nibbling on the sensitive hard buds as her hands worked his trousers open. When her hand touched his erection for the first time, he gasped aloud. The Doctor was far too aroused and Clara all too expert at handling him for there to be much more foreplay. She didn’t even give him a chance to wriggle out of his trousers before she was holding him steady and sliding onto him. Kissing her neck as she began to ride him, he watched their reflections in the mirror. The Doctor’s grip tightened on her buttocks as he helped her move up and down on his shaft. 

‘Doctor!’ Clara moaned as he filled her. She thought he would be the first to orgasm but his touch against her was something she’d fantasized about for some time and she was soon crying out, her hands on his shoulders as he was eagerly kissing her breasts. Quick on the heels of her orgasm, the Doctor was peaking himself and emptying himself inside her. 

‘Oh, Clara.’ He kissed her slowly and held her in his arms. ‘Not what I expected.’

She purred against his neck, cuddling him. ‘Better than I imagined.’

‘It was?’ He asked.

‘Very much so.’ She ran her hands over his chest and stomach. ‘How much longer.’

‘Long enough.’ He said and guided her onto her back on top of his jacket. ‘Long enough..’


End file.
